


It's Always 1am

by Ratsludge



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Female Ejaculation, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsludge/pseuds/Ratsludge
Summary: Wade and Peter sneak fuck.





	It's Always 1am

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really quick just bc I love spideypool

It was always 1am. 

  


Peter turned to his window, he had been preparing to go to bed when a tapping against the glass caught his attention. 

  


As soon as he saw the red mask, he frowned. He walked over to his window, opening it. Wade pushed past him, plopping down into the computer chair at Peter’s desk.

  


“Tell me a bedtime story, Spidey.” he said, visibly smiling through his mask. 

  


Peter rolled his eyes.

  


“Wade...please. I have a test tomorrow.”

  


Wade frowned. He then looked to the door, smirking as he heard the TV from the livingroom.

  


“Ah, aunty still up?” 

  


“She usually is.” Peter replied deadpan, pulling back his covers.

  


“Well then this oughta be fun.”

  


Peter was confused as he looked up. Confusion turned into shock-horror.

  


Wade was pulling his half hard cock out of his pants, stroking it gingerly. 

  


“Wade-”

  


“Oh come on kid,” Wade chuckled “I know you want this.”

  


Peter felt his face grow hot and stomach flip.

  


“Well, don’t you?” 

  


Peter nodded, his mouth watering. He walked over, getting on his knees and taking the cock into his hand before looking to the door. 

  


“Hey,” Wade hushed “It's okay. Trust me.”

  


Peter nodded once more, licking his lips. He took the cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. The man above him groaned, thrusting upwards into the warmth. 

  


“Fuck Peter,” Wade groaned, grabbing the back of the boy's head and pushing it down. 

  


Peter choked a bit but quickly tried to relax, allowing the man to fuck his throat. His eyes watered and drool ran down his chin as the  _ glug glug glug _ of the throatfucking filled the room. Wade pulled him off by his hair, looking at the thick strings of spit connected to his cock from Peter's mouth, the half lidded and lustful expression in the boy's eyes. 

  


“Fuck.” Wade growled “You're still give the best head. Get on the bed and take off those wet little boxers.”

  


Peter nodded, boxers dropping to the floor, before laying on his back on the bed. He knew Wade loved to watch his face while he fucked the boy. Wade walked over, pulling Peter's ass forward. He pushed into Peter's wet hole, relishing in the hot velvety softness. Peter covered his mouth, moaning into his hand. Wade brutally fucked him, pumping in and out at a ridiculous pace. Peter's eyes rolled back and mouth hung open, tongue lolling out. The only thing that escaped him were heavy and shaky breaths. 

  


“You're doing such a - fuck - good job at staying quiet my special boy.” Wade whispered into the shell of Peter's ear. “Cum for me my lovely.” 

  


Peter shook and for the first time that night a groan erupted from his throat. They both stopped a moment, listening for any signs of Peter's aunt. The TV still blared and Wade sighed with relief before thrusting back into Peter, as hard as he could, digging his thumbs into the boy's hips. Peter couldn't hold back his cries this time, grabbing a pillow from the side of the bed and practically screaming into it. Wade came hard, riding out his orgasm inside of Peter, rope after rope of hot cum shooting inside him and filling him up. Wade quickly pulled out, aggressively fingering the boy before he got what he wanted. Peter squirted all over Wade, legs shaking vigorously. Wade lifted up his mask enough to taste the mix of his cum and Peter's juices. Peter finally collapsed, melting into the bed. 

  


“Shit.” is all Peter could manage. 

  


Wade chuckled, licking his lips, running a finger over Peter's sensitive cunt. 

  


“So…”

  


Peter sighed, getting up with shaky legs and locking the door.

  


“Yes you can stay tonight.”

  


Wade squealed with delight, shedding his suit and jumping into the bed. Peter rolled his eyes and got in beside him.

  


“Stupid.” Peter grumbled.

  


“Says the guy who didn't just lock the door in the first place.”

  


Peter's face grew red.

  


“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
